Hikaru Sulu
---- "Il capitano Sulu, il capitano Kirk, il dottor McCoy. Sono tutti appartenuti ad una generazione differente di ufficiali della Flotta Stellare." :- ' Il capitano Kathryn Janeway', 2373 Hikaru Sulu era un ufficiale umano della Flotta Stellare del XXIII secolo. Servì come fisico e timoniere a bordo della sotto il capitano James T. Kirk durante la storica missione quinquennale ed in seguito quale timoniere a bordo della . Venne poi promosso a capitano a servì come ufficiale comandante della . Hikaru Sulu nacque nella città di San Francisco, Terra, nel 2237. ( ; ; Star Trek Chronology) La missione quinquennale Sulu nel 2265]] Nel 2265, il tenente Sulu venne assegnato alla nave stellare Enterprise, a bordo della quale servì quale capo del dipartimento di astroscienze. ( ) Nel 2266, Sulu fu trasferito nella divisione operativa ed assegnato alla stazione di timoniere con responsabilità di ufficiale tattico. ( ) Nel 2266, Sulu, insieme alla maggior parte dell'equipaggio della Enterprise, venne esposto agli effetti dell'intossicazione da poliacqua. Durante questo incidente, si convinse di essere la reincarnazione di D'Artagnan, inseguendo diversi colleghi con un fioretto. ( ) Quello stesso anno, Sulu viaggiò nel tempo per recarsi sulla Terra del passato. L' Enterprise venne incidentalmente inviata nel passato da una collisione con un buco nero. La nave fu rilevata dalla US Air Force. Il capitano Kirk e Sulu si trasportarono sulla superficie per prendere l'evidenza fotografica dell' Enterprise. ( ) )]] Nel 2267, Sulu ed il resto dell'equipaggio della Enterprise venneno sopraffatti dagli effetti delle spore su Omicron Ceti III. Nuovamente, insieme al resto dell'equipaggio, Sulu desiderò abbandonare la Flotta Stellare per vivere sul pianeta, ma venne curato dagli effetti dello spore e riprese servizio. ( ) Quello stesso anno, Sulu venne ferito quando un malfunzionamento tecnico causò uno scoppio alla sua stazione. Sulu perse i sensi a seguito dell'esplosione. Il dottor McCoy gli diagnosticò un'aritmia cardiaca e decise di somministrargli della cordrazina, che fece rimettere il timoniere. ( ) Quando il giovane guardiamarina Pavel Chekov fu assegnato alla Enterprise nel 2267, si assunse la responsabilità quale ufficiale tattico. I due divennero amici per la vita. ( ; ) ]] Nel 2269, l'equipaggio della Enterprise venne ridotto in dimensioni da onde spiroide epsilon che erano state emanate da un pianeta che era l'ubicazione della colonia Terratin. Mentre si trovava in quello stato miniaturizzato, Sulu si ruppe una gamba dopo esser caduto dal ponte. Il dottor McCoy, assistito dall'infermiera Chapel, gli curò l'arto. ( ) Nel 2270, Sulu, McCoy e Uhura si trovarono intrappolati nella stanza per le ricreazioni olografiche mentre il computer della nave iniziò a comportarsi in maniera alterata a seguito del transito della nave attraverso una nube di energia. ( ) In seguito, quello stesso anno, l'Enterprise entrò in un universo anti materia. L'equipaggio iniziò a ringiovanire, e Sulu regredì sino all'infanzia. Dopo che la nave tornò nello spazio normale, Sulu ed il resto dell'equipaggio tornarono alla loro età, grazie al teletrasporto. ( ) Fine carriera A bordo dell' Enterprise Dopo che l' Enterprise tornò sulla Terra nel 2270, il vascello entrò nell'hangar spaziale per esser sottoposto ad una estesa rimodernizzazione e Sulu venne promosso tenente comandante. Nel 2273, il capitano dell' Enterprise Willard Decker fu sollevato dal comando dall'allora ammiraglio Kirk. ( ) nel 2273]] Prima del 2285, Sulu venne promosso comandante ed accettò un incarico quale insegnante presso l'Accademia della Flotta Stellare. Durante questo periodo, "servì" a bordo dell' Enterprise, ora una nave scuola, sotto il comando del capitano Spock. In seguito, quello stesso anno, in risposta ad una minaccia del tiranno geneticamente modificato del XX secolo Khan Noonien Singh, Sulu servì quale timoniere a bordo della Enterprise. In seguito a quell'incidente, l' Enterprise fu ufficialmente mandata in pensione. ( ) Comunque, l'ammiraglio Kirk e lo staff anziano rubarono l' Enterprise dall'hangar spaziale terrestre per salvare il loro amico Spock, il quale aveva dato la propria vita per salvare l' Enterprise in seguito all'incontro con Khan. Il suo katra, trasferito nel dottor McCoy, fu riunito con successo al suo corpo su Vulcano. La missione riuscì, ma l' Enterprise venne sacrificata in orbita del pianeta Genesis. ( ) Nel 2286, Sulu pilotò lo sparviero Klingon , affinché l'equipaggio dell' Enterprise potesse ritornare sulla Terra per affrontare la corte marziale. Al loro arrivo, scoprirono che la Terra stava subendo un attacco da una sonda aliena sconosciuta, che fu in seguito identificata quale tentativo di comunicare con le balene megattere estinte da tempo. L'equipaggio dell' Enterprise viaggiò nel tempo, fino al 1986 sulla Terra, nel tentativo di localizzare una balena megattera e salvare quindi la Terra dalla distruzione. nel 1986]] Mentre si trovavano nel passato, Sulu, Scott e McCoy vennero assegnati a trasformare la stiva di carico della Bounty in una vasca per le balene. Per farlo, i tre visitarono la Plexicorp, una fabbrica di plexiglass. Ivi, all'esterno della Plexicorp, Sulu scoprì un Huey 204, una nave per la quale nutriva un'ammirazione nostalgica. La descrisse al suo pilota come qualcosa che aveva pilotato all'Accademia. Sulu riuscì a prendere in prestito l'Huey per trasportare il plexiglass, che Scott e McCoy si erano procurati, e lo trasportò attraverso San Francisco, fino al Golden Gate Park. Dopo aver ripreso posto al timone del Bounty, Sulu ebbe difficoltà a ricordarsi come si pilotava uno Sparviero Klingon dopo aver pilotato l'Huey. Dopo esser stato dichiarato innocente dalla corte marziale, e mentre si trovavano diretti verso il loro nuovo incarico, Sulu contava di venir assegnato alla USS Excelsior. Fu lieto, comunque, di venir assegnato alla nuova USS Enterprise-A. ( ) Un anno dopo, mentre l' Enterprise si trovava ancora nell'hangar spaziale, la nave ed il suo equipaggio ricevettero l'ordine di risolvere un conflitto su Nimbus III, il pianeta della pace galattica. Vi trovarono Sybok, il fratellastro di Spock. Egli dirottò l' Enterprise e viaggiò verso il centro della galassia, dove sperava di trovare "Sha Ka Ree". ( ) L' Excelsior Nel 2290, Sulu venne promosso al grado di capitano, e gli venne offerto il comando della USS Excelsior. Il tenente comandante Janice Rand divenne l'ufficiale alle comunicazioni della nave dietro richiesta di Sulu. ( ) Mentre mostrò un piglio più autoritario una volta assunto il comando della Excelsior rispetto a quello che aveva avuto prima, rimase comunque molto leale sia al vecchio che al nuovo equipaggio. Nel 2293, la Excelsior, ormai verso la fine di una missione triennale a catalogare anomalie gassose nel Quadrante Beta, incontrò un'onda d'urto subspaziale derivante dalla distruzione della luna Klingon Praxis. L'Impero Klingon fu quindi obbligato a negoziare la pace con la Federazione. Il seguito all'omicidio del cancelliere Klingon Gorkon, il capitano Kirk ed il dottor McCoy vennero accusati del crimine, e condannati a passare il resto delle loro vite a Rura Penthe. ( ) Violando gli ordini della Flotta Stellare, Sulu decise di recarsi a salvare Kirk e McCoy. Il guardiamarina Tuvok si dichiarò contrario alla decisione presa da Sulu, ma senza esito. Per nascondere l'avvicinamento della Excelsior a Qo'noS, Sulu ordinò che l' Excelsior attraversasse la Nebulosa Azure, e fu lì che il vascello incontrò una nave da guerra Klingon, comandata dal capitano Kang. Per far andar via Kang, Sulu ordinò che del gas sirillio venisse iniettato nella nebulosa. Poco dopo, la Excelsior venne attaccata da tre vascelli da combattimento Klingon, e Sulu dovette battere in ritirata. Durante questa battaglia, venne colpito a morte Dmitri Valtane. Sulu non menzionò questo fatto nel suo diario. ( ) Valtane appare vivo con il resto dell'equipaggio della Excelsior quando Sulu si congratula con Kirk, un avvenimento che ha luogo dopo la morte narrata in "Flashback". Mentre è possibile che Valtane avesse un fratello gemello il quale serviva sul ponte anch'egli, poiché viene apparentemente visto in piedi accanto a Sulu ed alla sua stazione allo stesso tempo, è anche altamente probabile che Valtane fosse semplicemente rinvenuto dopo che il virus aveva abbandonato il suo corpo in una maniera simile a quella che ha interessato i membri dell'equipaggio della Voyager.}} L' Excelsior, comunque, giocò un ruolo chiave nella conferenza di Khitomer, poiché prestò assistenza alla USS Enterprise-A nella sua battaglia contro il prototipo dello Sparviero Klingon del generale Chang, e perché impedì l'omicidio del Presidente della Federazione Unita dei Pianeti. ( ) Relazioni e famiglia Mentre si trovava sul pianeta Megas-Tu nel 2269, Sulu imparò a controllare i poteri magici. Utilizzando tale magia, creò per se stesso una bellissima compagna. Nel momento in cui i due si stavano accingendo a lasciare il ponte, Uhura gli augurò "buona fortuna", mentre la compagna si trasformò improvvisamente in Lucien, che sgridò l'equipaggio per aver mal usato la magia. ( ) Demora Sulu Sulu ebbe almeno una figlia, Demora, nata nel 2271, che prestò servizio sulla nel 2293. Fu timoniere, proprio come il padre. ( ) presentava una scena, inserita subito dopo quella in cui Kirk dice al suo equipaggio di rompere le righe poiché sembravano dei cadetti, in cui Sulu incontrava un ragazzino giapponese che lo scambiava per suo zio Akira. Sulu gli diceva che doveva esserci un errore, e poi gli chiese il nome, che risultò essere Hikaru Sulu, il trisavolo di Sulu. Il ragazzino giapponese venne ingaggiato per il film ma era troppo timido per recitare e la scena non poté esser filmata. La scena venne utilizzata per la novellizzazione del film. La novellizzazione, così come quelle del secondo e terzo film, manteneva l'apparentemente tematica abbandonata di Sulu che era stato promosso capitano, ma che questo suo nuovo grado era stato ritardato a causa del suo coinvolgimento nelle vicende di Kirk.|Secondo il file del personaggio di Sulu nel gioco per computer Star Trek: Starship Creator, Sulu aveva una moglie di nome Yoshiko, cioè la madre di Demora. Non vi è alcuna indicazione circa la data del divorzio o di morte, percio, se l'informazione è corretta, Sulu era ancora sposato in Generazioni.|Il romanzo The Captain's Daughter, d'altra parte, indica che Demora era il risultato di un breve incontro con una donna misteriosa di nome Ling Sui e che Sulu non era nemmeno a conoscenza della presenza della figlia fino ad otto anni dopo la morte di Ling Sui a causa della malattia di Sakuro. Il romanzo della serie Lost Era, Serpents Among the Ruins, corrobora apparentemente questa storia poiché menziona anch'esso la morte della madre di Demora a causa della malattia di Sakuro, sebbene altri aspetti del romanzo vengano contraddetti in "Flashback".}} Pavel Chekov Chekov divenne l'amico più intimo di Sulu tra gli ufficiali dell' Enterprise dopo aver iniziato a far parte dell'equipaggio del ponte nel 2267, ed i due condividevano spesso battute, commenti ed opinioni mentre si trovavano in servizio. Entrambi non riuscirono a spiegarsi cosa stesse accadendo a bordo dell' Enterprise quando la nave continuò a cambiare rotta fra Vulcano e Altair VI, ma quando il capitano Kirk si decise di far rotta verso Vulcano i due avevano intuito le intenzioni del loro ufficiale comandante e lo avevano preceduto eseguendo l'ordine ancor prima che lo stesso fosse impartito. Chekov guardò sorridendo verso Sulu quando Kirk usò il bluff della carbonite contro i Romulani, il che suggerisce che Sulu aveva capito cosa fosse in realtà la "carbonite", poiché Chekov non si trovava sul ponte la prima volta che Kirk usò tale stratagemma. Furono entrambi sorpresi quando Scotty si dimostrò interessato all'intellettuale Mira Romaine, sebbene Sulu si domandò a voce alta se Scotty avesse mai davvero notato che la ragazza aveva un cervello. ( ) Sulu e Chekov si scambiavano anche confidenze. Prima dell'apparizione dell'entità di Beta XII-A, Sulu era apparentemente l'unico membro dello staff anziano ad esser a conoscenza del fatto che Chekov fosse figlio unico. Quando Chekov fu l'unico membro di una squadra di sbarco dell' Enterprise a non venir interessato da un invecchiamento precoce, si lamentò con Sulu di tutti i test medici che aveva dovuto subire per il dipartimento di medicina. Sulu cercò di tirargli su il morale ricordandogli che sarebbe almeno vissuto. ( ) Quando Janice Lester scambiò la propria mente con quella del capitano Kirk, Sulu e Chekov formarono un fronte unito contro la donna quand'ella ordinò le esecuzioni di Scotty e del dottor McCoy, ricordandole che la pena di morte era proibita ed in seguito si rifiutarono di parcheggiare la nave in orbita standard di Benecia, abbassando entrambi le mani dai comandi. Questo atto di sfida gettò la Lester in uno scoppio d'ira che quasi interruppe lo scambio mentale tra lei e Kirk. ( ) Durante le rotazioni di licenza di sbarco mentre l' Enterprise-A veniva revisionata, Sulu e Chekov decisero di trascorrere la licenza insieme ed andarono in gita. Ironicamente, i due si persero, sebbene Sulu disse a Chekov con il suo solito buon umore che si stavano ancora divertendo. Quando Sulu mentì ad Uhura dicendo che erano stati sorpresi da una tempesta di neve quale scusa per non esser stati capaci di ritrovare la strada per esser teletrasportati al punto prestabilito, Chekov alzò gli occhi ma (anche se senza successo) cercò di aiutare l'amico soffiando nel comunicatore. ( ) Si è a conoscenza di un solo momento di conflitto tra Sulu e Chekov, e non fu per colpa di nessuno dei due. Quando la regione interfasica vicino allo spazio Tholiano fece impazzire momentaneamente Chekov, egli rispose male a Sulu e lo attaccò, ma solo perché era la persona a lui più vicina. Diversi membri dell'equipaggio del ponte intervenirono ed impedirono che Sulu venisse ferito seriamente. Sulu in seguito disse a Spock che Chekov aveva mostrato di avere alcuni spasmi prima. ( ) Uhura All'inizio della missione quinquennale, ci fu l'impressione che Sulu trovasse Uhura attraente. Quando la donna assunse momentaneamente il ruolo di navigatore durante un combattimento contro un vascello Romulano nel 2266, egli si fermò per un momento a guardarla sedersi prima di tornare a concentrarsi sulla battaglia. Quello stesso anno, mentre era sotto l'effetto dell'intossicazione da poliacqua, Sulu si recò sul ponte con una spada e sorrise quando vide Uhura, dichiarando che era una "leggiadra fanciulla" (nonostante le proteste della collega) e promise di "proteggerla". Nulla fa pensare ad un interessamento romantico, ma i due divennero infine amici. Uhura fu disposta a mantenere il segreto quando Sulu si rivelò restio ad ammettere di essersi perso durante una gita nel 2287. ( ; ) Nell'universo dello specchio, tuttavia, l'infatuazione di Sulu per Uhura fu molto più evidente, e molto pericolosa per la Uhura di questo universo quand'ella vi si trovò intrappolata. Il Sulu dello specchio non fece segreto della sua attrazione; le fece apertamente delle avance sul ponte durante l'assenza di Kirk e Spock, insistendo sul fatto che la donna "avrebbe cambiato idea" se gli avesse dato una possibilità. Uhura in seguito si approfittò dei desideri del Sulu dello specchio quando si rese necessario distrarlo per qualche secondo, facendo finta di provare lo stesso interesse per poi dargli uno schiaffo e puntargli contro un coltello una volta che il momento di necessità era terminato. ( ) Interessi personali ]] Sulu era un convinto botanico e trascorse molte ore in cui non era in servizio a curare le sue piante rare e delicate che aveva raccolto da tutto lo spazio della Federazione nel giardino botanico dell' Enterprise. ( ) e nella sequenza d'apertura di .}} Da adulto, fu un esperto di armi da fuoco antiche, specialmente di provenienza terrestre. ( ; ) Amava anche la scherma (sebbene una volta gli venne chiesto se lo scopo della scherma non fosse in realtà lo shish kebab) poiché questa attività gli ricordava alcuni dei suoi personaggi preferiti della storia terrestre, come i moschettieri francesi ed i samurai giapponesi. ( ) Sulu era anche molto abile nel judo ed in grado di auto difendersi contro avversari molto più grossi. ( ) Le sue capacità in questa disciplina impressionarono persino il suo capitano. Nel 2269, durante una missione su Phylos, Sulu venne attaccato da un Phylosiano di nome Agmar. Usando una tecnica di auto difesa, comunque, Sulu riuscì ad aver la meglio sul suo assalitore. In seguito, Kirk gli chiese di insegnargli quella tecnica particolare. ( ) Era un pilota eccellente ed aveva familiarità con molti tipi di vascelli, sia antichi che contemporanei. ( ) Appendici Apparizioni * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (materiale d'archivio) ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * [[Film di Star Trek|Film di Star Trek]]: ** ** ** ** ** ** * Retroscena Sulu è stato interpretato da George Takei. Dopo la sua apparizione in Star Trek VI, c'è stata una campagna promossa dai fan per dar inizio ad una serie TV basata sulle avventure del suo equipaggio durante il suo incarico di capitano della Excelsior, ma non ebbe abbastanza supporto per convincere la Paramount ad iniziarne la produzione. http://www.georgetakei.com/news-2000-april.asp http://www.ridgenet.net/~curtdan/Excelsior/SuluPages.cgi?FILE=Main Il nome di battesimo di Sulu, Hikaru, venne deciso canonicamente in Star Trek VI, sebbene fosse stato usato dal fandom sin dal momento in cui apparve nel romanzo del 1981 di Vonda N. McIntyre, The Entropy Effect. La McIntyre creò questo nome prendendolo da The Tale of Genji, perché aveva bisogno di scrivere una scena d'amore che avesse per protagonista Sulu, e non "riusciva a concepire come si potesse scrivere una scena d'amore dove i protagonisti si chiamano l'un l'altro per cognome." http://trekmovie.com/2010/07/02/star-trek-author-vonda-mcintyre-reveals-how-sulu-got-his-first-name/ Sebbene non abbia alcuna base canon, "Walter" viene spesso menzionato quale secondo nome. Prima che Hikaru divenisse il nome ufficiale di Sulu, Walter fu una scelta popolare tra il fandom quale alternativa. Il nome sembra esser stato suggerito per la prima volta da Takei stesso quale tributo al suo amico Walter Koenig. Il nome di battesimo di Sulu venne indicato come "Itaka" nelle [[Star Trek Comic Strip (US)|strisce a fumetti di Star Trek]]. Venne derivato dalle informazioni reperite sul lavoro di fan fiction USS Enterprise Officer's Manual di Geoffrey Mandel e Doug Drexler e pubblicato da Interstellar Associates nel 1980. "Hikaru" è un nome giapponese che può significare "luce" oppure altri termini, ed è piuttosto comune per persone sia di genere femminile che di genere maschile. 'Sulu' proviene dal mare di Sulu ed è anche il nome di una provincia delle Filippine. Nella versione giapponese di Star Trek, il cognome è stato cambiato in 'Kato', che è piuttosto diffuso. Si deve anche notare che il cognome Sulu non può essere veramente giapponese, poiché tale idioma, pur essendo sillabico, non contiene il fonema "L" in alcuna forma. Non è escluso che Sulu fosse di origine filippino-nipponica, con un nome di battesimo giapponese ed un cognome filippino, così come la maggior parte dei nomi americani è di molteplice origine e continuerà ad esser diversificata per i prossimi quattrocento anni. Apocrifo Secondo Eighth UK Story Arc, Sulu venne allevato con una fobia molto profonda per il soprannaturale. Sua madre si chiamava Shimizu Hana, secondo Excelsior: Forged in Fire e "Iron and Sacrifice" in Tales from the Captain's Table. In Dwellers in the Crucible, Sulu viene inviato quale Romulano sotto copertura nell'Impero Stellare Romulano dopo il rapimento da parte dei Romulani di sei ostaggi della Federazione. Mentre si prepara per la missione, viene rivelato che ha la tendenza a parlare nel sonno. Alla fine riesce a giungere su Remus e ad inviare un breve messaggio codificato alla Enterprise. Tre delle avventure di Sulu (durante e post-''Excelsior'') sono narrate nelle storie audio edite da Simon and Schuster Audioworks per la serie Captain Sulu Adventures: Transformations, Cacophony, e Envoy. Secondo il romanzo di William Shatner The Return Sulu andò in pensione ed entrò in politica, venendo persino eletto quale Presidente della Federazione Unita dei Pianeti. Sulu appare in primo piano nei romanzi The Kobayashi Maru, dove si parla del suo periodo quale cadetto, Prime Directive, dove opera al di fuori della Flotta Stellare, The Entropy Effect, dove prende in considerazione una carriera differente, e Home Is the Hunter, dove viene inviato nel Giappone antico. Nel romanzo DS9 Day of Honor: Armageddon Sky, un ufficiale anziano della Flotta Stellare che si identifica solo come "George" è ritenuto essere Hikaru Sulu. In Star Trek Online, il trisavolo di Hikaru Sulu, Akira Sulu, si trova sull'hangar spaziale terrestre. Collegamenti esterni * * * eo:Hikaru Sulu Sulu, Hikaru Sulu, Hikaru Sulu, Hikaru Sulu, Hikaru Sulu, Hikaru Sulu, Hikaru ca:Hikaru Sulu de:Hikaru Sulu en:Hikaru Sulu es:Hikaru Sulu fr:Hikaru Sulu ja:ヒカル・スールー nl:Hikaru Sulu pl:Hikaru Sulu ru:Хикару Сулу